1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a computer-readable medium storing a program and a computer data signal embedded with the program.
2. Related Art
There is a technique to add information as an image. For example, an image of a code of a code string is added to an image to be processed (hereinafter referred to as an “object image”), and the code string is decoded from the image added to the object image for extraction.